


Night and Day

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy misses Daniel and comes to an important realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in about four years so I'm slightly nervous about posting but I hope you all enjoy! Shout out to @truth_renowned for looking it over for me. Thanks for the great suggestions.

"Whether near to me, or far,  
It's no matter darling where you are  
I think of you night and day."

Peggy Carter was bored.

And when Peggy got well and truly bored, nothing interested her. Even the impromptu pool party at Howard's wasn't capturing her attention. Howard was in the pool with Ana Jarvis, both laughing heartily about something. Mr. Jarvis was on a deck chair like her own, not taking his eyes off Ana. Peggy knew even though a month had passed since Ana was hurt, Mr. Jarvis was still terribly concerned.

Jack was deep in conversation with Angie, who had come for a visit last week and appeared to be staying for a while. It seemed an unlikely pairing to her but Angie seemed to brighten Jack's spirits. He was slowly returning to the man she knew.

And she...she was bored.

Perhaps the absence of Daniel had something to do with it although she didn't like to think too hard about it. She missed him of course but he had only been gone barely 48 hours, up to New York to handle some SSR business. She could function quite well without him, couldn't she?

The problem was, she had become accustomed to his company. Since the Isodyne case wrapped three weeks ago, they had barely left each others sides. Mostly, they were focused on work, trying to figure out who shot Jack but there were other moments too; spending the evening together laughing, visiting the Santa Monica pier, finally eating a taco at Mr. Jarvis' insistence.

And there were the nights of course. They tried to take it slow but most nights, more often than not, Peggy was snuggled up in bed with Daniel.

Perhaps that's why she couldn't sleep last night or the night before. But she couldn't be that dependent already, could she?

The thought was unsettling.

She prided herself on being independent, even detached as some may put it.

And yet she was here, sitting by the pool, pining away like some silly schoolgirl.

Ridiculous!

And yet, she had to admit that she did miss him. His beaming smile in the morning, the way he kissed her before she had barely woken up as if he couldn't wait, even those utterly ridiculous patterned shirts he insisted on wearing to work.

She missed him.

But it was more than that, wasn't it? More than just missing him and his company.

She shook her head as if to remove her brooding thoughts and focused on the book in front of her. Angie said it was fantastic and very British, something she was sure was right up Peggy's alley.

She began to read, focusing on the story at hand, somewhat silly as it was. Her heart began to pound as she read and re-read the same paragraph several times.

'She was filled with a strange, wild, unfamiliar happiness, and knew that this was love. Twice in her life she had mistaken something else for it; it was like seeing somebody in the street who you think is a friend, you whistle and wave and run after him, but it is not only not the friend but not even very like him. A few minutes later the real friend appears in view, and then you can't imagine how you ever mistook that other person for him.'

That was it. She didn't just miss him, she loved him.

Daniel had managed to infiltrate her heart, filling all the spaces, even the ones she had not thought possible.

She was in love with Daniel Sousa.

The thought petrified her.

Peggy closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. Really there was no need to be hysterical, was there? And yet, she had never felt this way before, not even for Steve for whom she mourned so deeply.

And the thought of losing Daniel made her heart pound again. Was this what love was? This fear coursing through her body?

Tears pricked her eyes as she grabbed the edges of the deck chair, willing her heart to return to its normal pace.

"Peg?"

Her head turned sharply at the sound. There he was, standing in front of her, not a mirage, but the real thing.

She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to the punch.

"Meetings wrapped up sooner so I took an earlier flight. Peg, are you okay? You look a little pale."

Shakily, she got up from the deck chair and stood in front of him, vaguely aware that everyone was looking at them.

"I...I..." She stumbled over her words, unable to say what she needed.

Daniel furrowed his brow.

"Let's get you inside," he said. "Perhaps you've had too much sun."

She shook her head, reaching out and grabbing his shirt.

"I need to...I want to..."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she looked up at him.

And then she felt the fear melt away. Because reflected in his eyes was the love she was so very sure was in her own.

Peggy took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Daniel, I'm in love with you," she blurted out. "I know I am and I think you are in love with me too. Well, I hope you are anyway. And it's never been like this with anyone and it scares me and..."

She trailed off, watching as Daniel's face erupted into a huge grin.

"You don't have to hope," Daniel said, shifting slightly. "I am most definitely in love with you too."

"You are?"

He nodded, pulling her close.

Peggy smiled and wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck.

"I love you Daniel Sousa," she said, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Peggy Carter," Daniel replied, smiling.

As she pulled Daniel in for another kiss, she knew one thing for sure. 

She definitely wasn't bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is of course Night and Day. I listened to the Ella Fitzgerald version.
> 
> The book is called The Pursuit of Love and it came out in 1945. It was written by Nancy Mitford. The Mitford sisters were rather famous and notorious. I highly recommend reading about them.


End file.
